10 Random Facts: The Next Generation
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: I just wanted to make known of what I make of the Next Generation. Work in Progress. Includes Teddy/Victoire, Rose/Scorpius, and all canon couples: Enjoy!
1. Teddy

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter characters, settings, or plots.

**TEDDY LUPIN:  
**

1) For his whole life, Teddy never resented his parents. He was never mad at them for dying. Yeah, he missed them and wished that they were with him everyday, but he was never mad at them. He realized that why they died was while trying to give him a better life. Once he realized that, he could never be mad at them.

2) He was always astonished at how he never had to study. All his subjects just came easily for him. Sometimes he didn't do as well on the subjects, and he usually studied anyways, just because he felt bad when his friends were stuck in the library while he could go outside and play Qudditch.

3) Speaking of Quidditch, he was also amazed that he ever was able to make the team. His best friend, Jake, had made the team as a second year, and in order to be able to have someone to practice with, taught Teddy how to play. Teddy was already a good flyer, but didn't play very seriously as a kid because he had no boys to play with (and if he was being honest, his grandmum was a little bit overprotective). He made the team as a third-year.

4) He liked his hair being turquoise. A lot of the time, he wouldn't do anything to it. It was just naturally that color. He heard from everyone that his mum changed her hair color a lot, but he liked it being bright and unusual. For game day, or when he was in the mood to have some Gryffindor Pride, he would streak it gold and red, but most of the time, he was content with having turquoise hair, and his father's normal brown eyes.

5) Throughout his life, from when he was a little kid, to when he was an old man, he was always spontaneous and indecisive. If he had the sudden urge to do it, he would. Then he would do it, and change his mind. He was also constantly reinventing himself (it didn't hurt that he was a Metamorphagus when he felt need for a change.)

6) He had his first kiss when he was eleven years old. It was the day that he was going off to his first year at Hogwarts. Victoire had been crying because she was upset that she was leaving. Nothing could make her stop, so he finally kissed her quickly on the lips. She smiled, and stopped crying.

7) The same thing happened the next year, but the year after that, when Victoire was leaving with him. They spent the whole train ride with Teddy teasing her and Victoire eating all his candy.

8) He always felt weird about Harry and his age difference. Harry's dad and his own father were the same age, graduated in the same year and were best friends, and yet, Harry and himself were years and years apart. When they started talking though, it didn't matter anymore that there parents were the same age, all that matter was that they still felt like family.

9) His favorite adoptive uncle besides Harry (who isn't really an uncle, and is more like a father figure) is Ron. He's never been "Uncle Ron" but in Teddy's head, he's always been more like an uncle then anyone else has.

10) Victoire and Teddy were together by the time he was nineteen and she was seventeen. When she told him that she was pregnant, a year after she graduated, when they were twenty-two and twenty, he was shocked, but happy. They weren't prepared for it, and they certainly weren't ready for it, but they dealt with it, and they, in their own way, became their own little family.

**A/N: **And yet another story that I'm not going to be able to keep up with begins! I've wanted to do one of these forever though, because I want to show everyone what I think of the next generation! It'll go through chronologically (from what I think and what is known) so the next two up will be Victoire and Dominique!


	2. Victoire

**Victoire Weasley:**

1) Victoire Weasley was born on the anniversary of the death of her Uncle Fred, who she never met, but always felt like was more important then her. Every year on her birthday, her family would be torn between celebrating her birth and her uncle's death. She finally stopped celebrating her birthday with her family all together.

2) From the time she could talk, she could also get what she wanted. Her father, none other then Bill Weasley, adored her more then anything and would pretty much give her whatever she wanted.

3) When she was fifteen, she died her hair so that it had super blended pink highlights all over, while the underneath was still her natural white blonde color. The first person to see it other then her mom, who was dying it, was Teddy.

4) Teddy was her best friend, as he so persistently reminded her. She had basically grown up with the boy. Every weekend during her younger years were spent with him, playing and laughing hysterically at nothing. That's why she was so heartbroken when he left for Hogwarts without her.

5) Her first boyfriend was David Bradley. He was a witty Ravenclaw, blonde and incredibly good-looking. She was fourteen, and he was fifteen. She gave him her first kiss and her first a little bit more then that. Looking back, it was such a schoolgirl crush to her. She was so wrapped up in the fact that she had a boyfriend that she didn't realize that he wasn't even that terrific of a guy. But he was hot, so…

6) She was always a little self-absorbed. She loved to parade around in her skirt that was a tad bit too short and her heels that were a tad bit too high. She got her attention for it, whether it was good or bad, most of the time she didn't care. Good girls don't make history. Although she had the reputation of a bad girl, she really didn't do anything. She didn't drink, smoke, and stayed a virgin until she was out of school. But hey, they didn't have to know, so why should she tell them?

7) She loved her family, she really did. But sometimes they could be the most annoying people on the whole entire planet. Like when she was trying to have a private conversation with her sister or her aunt and her little cousin Lucy or Lily or some little kid with red hair came running it, she just got a little peeved.

8) Her favorite aunt was her Aunt Audrey. She was the person that Victoire could to for guy help. She was also into fashion and although she was super smart and was married to Victoire's uptight Uncle Percy, she was still so much fun. Victoire had heard from all her aunts and uncles that Uncle Percy was way more uptight before he started dating Audrey. How he could be more uptight she didn't know, but whatever they said.

9) Victoire realized that she was in love with Teddy when she was sixteen. They spent some time gallivanting around each other, but finally, they got their act together and became official. Like the rest of the world had seen it coming.

10) She announced to Teddy that she was pregnant two months after she found out. At that point she was three months in. Before that, she just couldn't get up the nerve to tell him. Her biggest fear was that the one person who'd always been there through thick and thin, her rock and her life, would abandon her when he found out. However, he did exactly the opposite. He first was silent, shocked and disbelieving, but then became ecstatic, jumping around the room, dancing and singing, "I'm going to be a Daddy!" She never doubted his love for her again.

**A/N: **I love Victoire & Teddy:) They just make me really happy. So yeaaah, that's the Victoire chapter done. And only ten days from the first chapter! I'm going to try to do at least two of these a week, but who knows what I'll actually do. Thanks for reading!

Review & Make my day:)?


	3. Dominique

**Dominique Weasley:**

1) Dominique was a little less then two years younger then her older sister, Victoire. But she couldn't have been more different. They were similar looking, blonde hair and pretty faces, but Victoire's were her father's blue, while Dominique's were a pale green that showed up randomly from neither of her parents.

2) She was also completely unlike the rest of her family personality wise. She wasn't shy, but quiet. She was opinionated, but in the way that she was a great conversationalist but didn't push anything onto you like a Weasley would be expected to. When she did talk, she was known to be witty and sarcastic, with a biting tongue and a forgiving heart.

3) Her favorite aunt was her Aunt Ginny. She was so lively and fun, energetic and outgoing, basically the opposite of Dominique herself. Her aunt always brought her out of her shell and could make her spill everything with one look. Her favorite cousin was Rose, who was like herself in many ways, and always make her feel not so alone in their loud obnoxious, even with the four year age difference.

4) She liked to hang out with girls a lot of the time, but she mostly preferred to chill with her guys. Her best friends were mostly guys, besides her very best, Katie. Though she could relate better to guys, playing mud football in the rain and playing Quidditch without formalities (the only way it should be played, in her opinion), Katie brought her back down to earth, doing her makeup and making her pay a little bit more attention to her appearance, and Dominique loved her best friend dearly for it.

5) Nicknames pissed her off. Nothing could make her madder then when an ignorant teacher tried to call her "Dom" or just something stupid that no normal person would ever want to be called. She didn't have anything near what would be called a violent temper, but that made her very, _very _angry.

6) Her favorite subject was the Care of Magical Creatures. Lots of people told her that she took after her Uncle Charlie, her favorite and most trusted uncle, and it must have been his love that inspired her, but in reality, it was just something that she loved and wanted to pursue.

7) Victoire always got mad at her because when she was in trouble, their parents would always say, "Why can't you be a little bit more like Dominique? She's responsible and never gets into trouble like you do!" After getting an especially bad verbal beating from Victoire after she received a letter from their parents, she went to a party in the Gryffindor Common Room and got drunk. Really drunk. Really really really drunk. She met guy while she was dancing with him. His name was Calvin, and he was the only reason she got through the night without seriously injuring her good girl reputation.

8) Her wasn't particularly smart or pretty or sweet, but she never felt that she was any less then anyone else. She was an optimist by nature, always thinking positively and never putting herself others down. She was a firm believer in the saying that anything was possible, and tried to prove it true with everything she did.

9) Calvin made her angrier then she had ever been in her whole life. He called her Mini, claiming that "it was in the middle of her name, so it's technically her name." He made her passionate enough to scream and cry and laugh until her stomach hurt, something she'd never done with anyone else. She fell in love with him before the end of their first month together.

10) After she graduated from Hogwarts, she started working as a Healer for animals, under the apprenticeship of one of the top animal Healers in all of England. She worked hard, and a few months later, right when everything was evening out again, Calvin proposed.

**A/N: **Happy April Fool's Day:)! I got a major prank pulled on me by my dear friend, Anna. She had a older friend sent me a slip saying that I got detention for plagiarizing, and all this stuff and she finally told me. Thank you, Anna:D

& I feel like Dominique never gets enough credit. She barely has any stories written about her, and I find the Dominique that I've created in my head to be so lovable, so I can't seem to figure out why:)

Thank you so much for reading!

Leave me a review and make me happy:)


	4. James

**JAMES POTTER JR:**

1) James was born with extremely dark auburn hair and a mix of Ginny and Harry's eyes, a warm hazel. He was nearly identical to his namesake, loud and funny, but admittedly a little less obnoxious… _most_ of the time. He was smart and clever, but still tended to be the most immature boy on the planet.

2) He was extremely protective of his little siblings, Lily especially. When she was five and he was ten, he went and punched a boy in the face because the boy told his little sister that her dress was ugly. From then on, he was known as the stereotypical older brother. If it meant Lily wasn't getting hurt, he reputation didn't matter to him.

3) Although he was mature sometimes, his immaturity got him into trouble quite a bit. He got his father's map to use until his little brother needed it, which Al never really did, and James used the map for the exact reason it had been made. He was quite the prankster and that combined with a complete lack of maturity when it came to mischief created an enormous list of infractions.

4)A big family was always something that he wanted to have when he was older. Most of his cousins didn't like it; they thought they didn't get enough attention, or there was never enough money, but James adored it. He loved always having someone to talk to, an aunt, an uncle, a cousin, a grandparent. That also meant that he was never bored. James despised boredom.

5)His favorite cousin, and near twin, was Fred Weasley. They had so much in common; the love of pranks and fun, the partying spirit, inventiveness, and so much more. Another thing was the fact that they were named after fallen family members. They bonded on that more then anything. It sucked to be named after someone who died in battle.

6)James wasn't a Quidditch player. He thought the sport was a stupid waste of time. Why would someone want to fly around on a bloody broomstick? The only good thing about it was the fact that they got major, fantastic parties from it. Major, fantastic, wild parties… with booze.

7) Nobody except for Fred knew at the time that James couldn't produce a real patronus. It took him months and months and months to be able to create one good enough to actually be considered real. It was always wispy and never very "solid" as it was supposed to be. It took him a long time to realize what the problem was: he wasn't happy enough.

8) James never thought that he'd ever be lonely. He always had family with him at his house, and then at Hogwarts, but when he graduated, he felt like he had nowhere to go. He ended moving back home, unable to handle being on his own. Then, he met Julia. She was funny, sweet, smart, and sexy as hell. Suddenly, he wasn't so lonely anymore.

9) A lot of the time, James thought he wouldn't be able to live up to his grandfather's name. James Potter Sr. found the perfect girl; they got married and his grandfather died while trying to save his wife and child. James' biggest fear is that if in the same situation, he wouldn't do the same.

10) But when the situation came, he realized that he would do anything for Julia. That he would run a thousand miles to keep her from crying, that he could get livid with anger if someone hurt her, that he'd do anything in the world for her. It was at the point when he realized this that he truly felt like he could consider himself and adult now.

**A/N: **Happy Easter! I love the idea of James having dark auburn hair. Because I didn't want him to look _exactly_ like James Sr., but I wanted him to have hazel eyes. Next up, is Fred Weasley!

Thanks so much for reading:)!

Review and make me happy:D


	5. Fred

**FRED WEASLEY:**

**1) Fred was born attractive. He had his mom's warm, dark eyes and his parent's mixed skin, a medium mocha, and surprisingly, Weasley freckles. He had gorgeous curly hair, soft to the touch and fairly easy to manage. He changed the style often, from long and wild to short and close to his head. He liked to mix things up.**

**2) He was a ladies man. He never got too serious, and never went too far. He never slept around and wasn't known as a Play Wizard, but he liked to date. He felt the most comfortable in a crowd of people he'd never talked to before. It was easy for him to converse with people he'd never met, never seen, and knew nothing about. This made him an ideal person to have a great night out with. **

**3) Like most of the Weasleys, he was funny as hell. He loved to joke and laugh. However, unlike his closest family member, James, he was never into pranking. He was often the brains behind the operation, but he never carried them out. He liked **_**watching**_** people get pranked, but it was more of James' thing to pull them off. But he and James did balance each other out. James made Fred think of himself every once in a while and Fred made James think about others. Together, they were equals. **

**4) Despite his occasional pranking habits, Fred prided himself in being a gentleman. He opened doors and pulled out chairs and held a lady's arm while they walked. He always paid for his date's movie tickets and dinners and drinks. To him, it was second nature. His parents raised him to be a gentleman, so a gentleman he was.**

**5) Fred was known for his affection. He was the "perfect little boy." He was the grandson who brought his grandmum flowers just because he felt like it, or kissed one of his little cousins on the cheek just because he thought they looked cute at that moment. His friends called him a sap and a wuss, but he didn't really care. He was always there for his friends, and he knew they appreciated it.**

**6) More then anything, he was a safe person. He never took dares that were just a little bit farfetched and never pushed himself past what he knew he could take. Some people called it being scared, but he just thought it was being mature. He didn't see the point in putting yourself out there when you can play it safe. **

**7) He never fell in love while in school. He had some girls whom he liked a lot, but while his cousins were off making goo-goo eyes at their significant others, he was off by himself. It never bothered him until he was in his seventh year that people were pairing off all around him. By the time he turned eighteen, it had turned into a major insecurity. He just wanted somebody to love him for everything that he was.**

**8) His whole life, Fred had always been wordy. He had an intense passion for writing and words and talking. He was hired by the Daily Prophet right out of school, intent on becoming the most well known reporter of all time. He loved finding stories and delving deeper into the surfaces that others didn't care to explore, and always felt proud of himself when he saw his name in typed letters on top of one of his well-written articles.**

**9) He was convinced by the time that he was twenty that he'd never fall in love. He thought he'd be alone for the rest of his life. He was still a virgin, he'd never had someone be in love with him that he loved back, and felt hopeless in the romance department. So, he did what all guys do when they're depressed: drink.**

**10) He met Abrielle at the bar. She was spunky and funny and made him laugh into his drink more times than he could count. It didn't hurt that she was sexy as hell; gorgeous, long brown hair and bright blue eyes with a curvy body that made him want to see what was under her tight dress. She was full of confidence too, another thing that George loved. Before he knew it, she asked him back to her flat, and they spent the night together. By the morning, he was falling in love with her. She felt the same way apparently, because she asked if she could see him again the next night. **

**A/N: **This took a little bit of thinking. I wanted Fred to be really sweet and caring and funny, but not like his namesake. And I didn't think the whole namesake thing would be as big of a deal for Fred as it was for James. I don't know. Haha.

Thank you so much for reading (:!


	6. Molly

**MOLLY WEASLEY:**

1) Molly was known as the cute one. She had pale blue eyes and wavy brown hair that she kept at chin length basically her whole life. She wasn't necessarily thin, but not "fat" either. She was curvier then her sister, Lucy (who was pretty skinny), but liked the way she looked, and never let her insecurities get her down.

2) Just like her mom, she loved fashion. Anything fashion related, she was into. She had a huge collection of shoes by the time she was sixteen, and prided herself in being the best dressed person in the family and in her group of friends. She was always ahead of the curve and on top of the styles.

3) When she was little, she had been talkative, always chatting to anyone who would listen. Her parents constantly retold a story about how they went on a long drive when she was two. They had left when it was about eight in the evening, thinking that she'd fall asleep on the long ride. Instead, she stayed up the whole four hour drive, talking and singing to herself in the backseat.

4) She was independent. When her family debated over whether or not she should stay home for a little while before moving out, her mom had piped in and said "Molly's been ready to move out since she was eight." It was true. Molly had never felt the reason to be dependent on others for anything besides the things that she couldn't do by herself.

5) She was a girly girl. An absolute, 100%, no doubt about it girly girl. She loved pink and nail polish and presents and bows and dolls and makeup and clothes and fashion and boys and everything that your stereotypical girl would like. Her tomboy cousins and friends liked to tease her about it, but she didn't really care. She loved being a girl.

6) The thing that Molly loved more then all of that girly stuff was cars. She loved engines and motors and the mechanics of it; she just loved everything about it. She spent hours as a little girl and up, dirtying up her pretty dresses with oil as she helped her Granddad fix up the old clunkers that he brought home every once in a while from the junkyard a couple miles away.

7) Molly and Granddad Weasley had a special connection. He was the person with whom she had long book discussions about symbolism and hidden meanings and character development. He told her old stories about how he met an old famous singer because he snuck into an interview and how he was an extra in an opera while he was young, just because he felt like it and saw the sign on a board. She had always felt closer to him then any other family member, and loved him dearly.

8) She loved watching muggle movies. She spent hours and hours with her eyes glued to the glowing screen of the TV her parents got her for her fourteenth birthday, watching in fascination as the black and white (her favorite kind) images moved. She loved the classics, old films with glamorous stars who talked smoothly and embraced passionately_,_ but also loved the funny American teenage movies like _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ and _The Breakfast Club._ She liked a little bit of everything.

9) Molly was always the one playing house and pretending to be the mother. She had a trillion baby dolls when she was little. She worrying about her family and her friends like she really was their mother, making sure everybody was set when leaving for school or for vacations. Everyone always said that she would be the first person to settle down and get married.

10) They, of course, were right. Molly settled down right out of school, having her first child when she was twenty-one, three years after she got married to a man named Henry. He was sweet and caring and dependable and loved to learn and read. He was a great conversationalist, and was an incredibly interesting person once you got his shell cracked open. Molly loved him to pieces. Nobody ever thought she would get married to someone like him, but after they saw them together, no one could picture her with anyone else.

**A/N: **I have a soft spot for Molly (: This whole thing is basically me. The Grandpa part and the talking story and how my mom said I've been ready to move out since I was eight. So yes, I like Molly. Lucy's chapter is going to be very different though. More focus on Audrey and Percy. Weird that the whole family ends with an "ee" sound, isn't it?Okay another random tangent, I'm becoming such a movie fanatic. Could you tell? Haha. I just watched _12 Angry Men _and _On the Waterfront_, and they were _so_ good. I'm watching _Annie Hall_ and some other films from the library sometime this week. But yeah, got any recommendations? Thank you so much for reading my story !(:The next chapters up are Scorpius and Albus. I'm so excited :D!


	7. Scorpius

-1**SCORPIUS MALFOY:**

1) Scorpius wasn't your typical Malfoy. Some of his _physical_ qualities were like the rest of his family's. He had the silver-blond hair and the blue tint to his eyes. But there were differences too. His eyes were soft and warm and had an overwhelming gray tone to them. He kept his hair _short_, combed to the side of his head with a little bit of spike in the front. He was handsome, but in a softer, more classic way then the rest of his family was.

2) The differences weren't only physical either; Scorpius tried his hardest not to act like his family. He wasn't mean-spirited; people often automatically assumed that because he was a Malfoy, he was a scum bag. His name brought a lot of prejudices. He tried his hardest to get rid of them, but there would always be those people who would ignore who he was inside and hate him because of his name.

3) And yet, there would always be that part of him that thought he deserved to be treated like scum. His dad, his grandparents, the whole lot of them, they all helped Voldemort try to take over the world. Scorpius always felt like there was some truth behind every rude comment against him.

4) Scorpius was constantly shocking everyone. He was a Slytherin, but he hated fighting and bullying and anything of that sort. He astounded the world after he walked away from a fist-fight in the train on the way to Hogwarts his first year. After he and Albus Potter learned that they shared the same birthday on that same train ride, they became instant best friends. The whole world was shocked yet again by how different Scorpius was from the rest of his family.

5) After people got over the fact that Al and he were best friends, and realized that he wasn't as bad as they thought, they started to let up on him. It helped to have the whole Weasley/Potter clan on your side. Especially after a very stern Hugo Weasley, who albeit being young was extremely intimidating, gave each of the Weasley boys a good talking to. It took Scorpius forever to figure out what made Hugo on his side, until one day he realized it; it was Rose.

6) Rose. They had been friends since the first day of class when they got paired together in Charms; they were the two best students in the class. He instantly liked her. She was cute and funny and friendly towards him; she didn't care who he was or who his family was or what anybody said about him or what she'd heard about him. All she cared about was how well they got along, just the two of them.

7) Scorpius came alive around Al and Rose. Around most other people he was quiet and self-conscious. He tried not to bring attention to himself, tried to blend into the background. But around them, his best friends, he was wild and funny. He had a hilarious sense of humor and told the best stories.

8) Story telling was one of the things that he was good at but also enjoyed it. Lots of times, after they had started dating, Rose would read a novel, and then she would give it to Scorpius, who would finish it as well. Then they would sit in front of the fire until late at night, as he retold her the story. She would snuggle up against him, one of the only public displays of affection she would give him, and look up at him, entranced with his words, while he animatedly recounted the story to her. She always said that she liked his version better then the actual book.

9) Scorpius had been terrified the first time he met Ronald Weasley, Rose's father. She and Scorpius hadn't started dating yet, but everyone knew that they liked each other a lot, and that they probably would start going out. But Ron wasn't even that bad. All he did was take Scorpius into the other room and give him a good talking to. He pretty much said, "Hurt my baby girl and you die." Scorpius was fine with that. It was much less severe then he had been expecting.

10) Scorpius liked being quiet. He liked thinking and pondering and wondering and considering every choice before he decided and made a decision. He never was a good decision maker. It took him _forever_ to make a choice. But he always took his time and never rushed himself. In some cases, it hurt him. But most of the time, it paid off. His favorite example is when he took three months to choose Rose's engagement ring. It paid off big time; she said _yes._

**A/N: **Awww, baby(: I love Scorpius so much. I just… love him. Haha.  
His best friend Albus is up next3!  
Thank you so much for reading (:


	8. Albus

**ALBUS POTTER:**

1. Albus was definitely the quiet one out of the Potter kids. Lily was the "wild child" of the family and James was, and always had been, popular. Al was the softer spoken one. But he did have a fair amount of friends; it was nearly impossible to be the son of the wizard who saved the world and not have some people interested in your company.

2. Al was a homebody. He liked going home to his parent's house and sleeping in his own bed and waking up to the smell of his mum's cooking and walking downstairs to see his dad reading the morning newspaper by the fireplace. He liked familiarity; he liked seeing things that he associated with good times.

3. He loved his family. His little sister meant the world to him and he looked up to his older brother more than anyone on the planet. But he was really close to his dad. His dad always knew what to say; whenever Al was upset or anxious or angry, Harry could always come up with the right words to calm him down. Especially after he left for Hogwarts, he began to appreciate everything that his parents did for him.

4. Scorpius and Rose were his best friends. Rose had always been his favorite cousin and the person besides his immediate family that he was closest to. She understood his family and she understood the attention that they always got and she understood _him._ And then there was Scorpius. He and Scorpius had been best friends since the first train ride, and Albus knew that they would always been friends as long as either of them had anything to do with it.

5. When his two best friends got together, he had felt like he was going to lose everything that they had. He was going to lose the staying up late with the two of them, playing Exploding Snap and laughing hysterically at nothing, the trips to Hogsmede, the summer vacation adventures together. Then he thought of his dad, and of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and he realized that if they were still this close after all this time, then he and Scorpius and Rose could be too.

6. Everybody said that Al was exactly like his dad, and he could see the similarities a lot of the time. They had the same physical qualities: the messy hair, the green eyes, the stature. But on the inside they were different in certain ways too.

7. Albus loved Quidditch. He played Chaser, just like his mum, and was really good at it too. Some of his fondest memories were out on the pitch; either the one they had at home, playing with his mum and his dad, or at the school pitch, Scorpius at his side as they joined a pick-up game.

8. School was a little more difficult for him than the rest of his family. He wasn't bright like Molly or Teddy or James or Scorpius. It started when he was little, when Rose started reading and the words just blurred together and mixed up in his head. He learned later that he had a mild learning disability. Although it was difficult for him and he continued to struggle, he learned to deal with it and still made A's and a couple E's.

9. He didn't have a lot of girlfriends throughout Hogwarts. He dated a few girls here and there, but no girl that he met really captured his attention like he wanted them to. That was until he met Charlotte. She was spunky and feisty and sweet as could be, and he didn't think he'd ever feel for someone else what he felt for her.

10. Ever since he was little, he'd always wanted to be an entrepreneur. He couldn't do math like a business owner ought to, but when his Uncle George offered him a job as a manager of the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, basically offering him complete control, and was assured by his uncle that he was more than capable for the job, he took it.

**A/N: **The Potters are adorable.


End file.
